the color of your eyes
by SensitiveOrange
Summary: a short poem about a certain green paladin's unrequited feelings towards another. he ends up finding that poem.
1. the color of your eyes

_We've known each other for a long time now_

 _Been on countless adventures_

 _I'm not one to write about things like this_

 _But I can't get it out of my mind so here's my confession_

 _You sometimes are an idiot_

 _Saying reckless things_

 _Not really knowing what you're doing_

 _I have to see it all the time_

 _You flirt with every other girl_

 _Not realizing I think you're my entire world_

 _Don't you understand that behind every insult_

 _And behind every tease_

 _Is just a simple girl who mentally pleads you'd notice her for once?_

 _It's clearly obvious I don't care for looks_

 _But maybe you would've preferred knowing my "Katie" side a little bit more_

 _I should stop complaining_

 _But they say it's easier to write down feelings_

 _Than talk about them_

 _However in the end it doesn't matter_

 _You'll always choose "her" forever_

 _Sadly I'll never tell you these things_

 _So what is the point._

 _I'll always just be the girl behind a computer screen_

 _And maybe I'm better off just to cry_

 _The color of your eyes_


	2. the color of them

Lance didn't mean to snoop, but it just so happened the composition book was lying there on the center of the table. The cover of it was blank, except for the black and white letters "Composition". He didn't mean to be nosy, but it was just there idle, practically BEGGING to be opened. He picked it up and flipped through the notebook, noticing pages filled with things such as codings and other numerical systems.

Immediately the realization of who the owned it popped into his head: Pidge. Of course, it was just one of those notepads one would use to JUST take notes in, and he was about to put it back down but his fingers flipped to a random page and the title caught more than just his attention, "The Color of Your Eyes".

'Huh?' was his first initial thought. From the title itself Lance figured it was something poetic. He never really thought of Pidge being the poetic type, considering most of the time she kept to herself and her technology, but there certainly was no doubt that this was in fact a poem. Lance had an urge to close the notebook and let it be, because he was most likely sure that if she saw him snooping through it, she'd clobber him, but Lance being, well you know, Lance, he told himself that it wasn't wrong to look at it. He'd only be discovering a different side of Pidge.

He began to read the poem:

 _We've known each other for a long time now_

 _Been on countless adventures_

 _I'm not one to write about things like this_

 _But I can't get it out of my mind so here's my unsent confession_

 _You sometimes are an idiot_

 _Saying reckless things_

 _Not really knowing what you're doing_ _I have to see it all the time_

 _You flirt with every other girl_

 _Not realizing I think you're my entire world_

 _Don't you understand that behind every insult_

 _And behind every tease_

 _Is just a simple girl who mentally pleads you'd notice her for once?_

 _It's clearly obvious I don't care for looks_

 _But maybe you would've preferred knowing my "Katie" side a little bit more_

 _I should stop complaining_

 _But they say it's easier to write down feelings_

 _Than talk about them_

 _However in the end it doesn't matter_

 _You'll always choose "her" forever_

 _Sadly I'll never tell you these things_

 _So what is the point_

 _I'll always just be the girl behind a computer screen_

 _And maybe I'm better off just to cry_

 _The color of your eyes_

Lance could've sworn his brain short circuited after reading it. 'W-was that... about... me?' He blinked and re-read it, carefully analyzing the lines.

He knew Pidge ever since their days at the Garrison, and they did go on countless adventures, especially when they (along with the other paladins) were out in space, fighting against the Galra. And Lance admitted, he did have a habit of SOMETIMES saying unecessary things from time to time. And he didn't deny, he did flirt with many girls...

He continued analyzing the lines and he sighed, closing the notepad. His heart winced. Lance didn't have to be "intelligent" or a "rocket scientist" to figure out that the poem was undeniably for him. Now the real matter was, everything (well, a good part of it) written in it was untrue. Lance always noticed Pidge, he always found her to be the smartest girl he's ever known. And he always (or tried) to do his best to understand her ways of thinking and perceiving things.

And he wanted to tell her that she was wrong, wrong about him possibly preferring what she used to look like before he met her. Sure, maybe "Katie Holt" held a more feminine-like appearance, but Pidge Gunderson was attractive in her own unique way. Lance didn't deny the countless amounts of times he noticed Pidge in her own world typing away on her computer screen and didn' t think she looked adorable.

And was she talking about Allura? Didn't Pidge know that he moved on from her a long time ago already? Because maybe, just maybe, he realized that she wasn't what he wanted anymore, and that what he wanted, maybe was someone else?

Lance contemplated it all for a moment, and he really despised the idea of Pidge actually CRYING over him. His heart hurt at the thought and without further thinking, he ran. He ran to her cabin, and knocked loudly on it.

"Who is it?"

"Katie, it's Lance... " Now that certainly got her attention, and she shifted from off her rolling chair and unlocked the door, letting him step in.

"Er...what's up?" She asked, because the extremely serious expression on his face caused her to become highly anxious, and without a second thought, she felt his warm hands on her cheeks guiding her lips to his.

He held the kiss there, and she didn't know what was going on, her eyes were widened, and her heart was racing at an uncontrollable speed, and then she felt him slowly pull away, and caught her off guard with a huge embrace, burying her face into his shoulder.

"L-L-LANCE?!"

He retracted from the hug and gazed into her eyes with a small smirk, "I saw your poem. You left your notebook out in the open. Not really a smart move, you know."

Her cheeks were already red (especially from the fact he kissed her, but she hasn't quite processed it yet), "Y-YOU DID WHAT?! LANCE I'M GONNA K-"

"I hope you know that you're wrong, Pidge" He cut her off, "I've always noticed you. How could I not notice the smartest girl in the universe?"

"And I hope you know that, I think you're actually adorable, and cool to be around. You've always been one of the greatest people I've known."

Pidge averted his gaze for a moment, still unable to form words, it was all so intense, was he really gonna, no, it couldn't be, but he just kissed her. He. Kissed. Her. He meant it all, didn't he?

She turned away, "And what about Allura?" she shot back, suddenly feeling vulnerable. She knew with just word, he could break her. Pidge knew what a player Lance was, and that he was very suave with the things he said, so he could just be saying those sweet things, just to make her feel good, because he felt bad, and didn't actually love her, he loved Allura.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Pidge, look at me... "

She sighed, and slowly turned and gazed at him, ignoring the tears threatening to escape.

"Sure, Allura, she's great, she's an out-of- this-world princess, determined, a great leader and paladin, but... she isn't you. You've always been there by my side to listen, and we can goof around and I can always depend on you. We, can always depend on you Pidge. You're important, to all of us. But most of all, you're important to me. I love you. I've known it for a while now. The color of your eyes, remind me of sunsets in the darkening skies"

And before she said anything else, he kissed her, and she didn't hold back, she did the same.


End file.
